1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparel storage device comprising a support structure for a plurality of folding hanger members particularly adapted for storing neckties or similar apparel articles.
2. Background
One particularly advantageous type of apparel storage device or rack, suited for storing a plurality of neckties, is characterized by a base member adapted to be mounted on a wall or other support structure and on which a plurality of laterally projecting hanger members are supported for pivotal movement between an extending position wherein an article of apparel may be supported on or removed from the rack and a folded position wherein the rack occupies a minimum amount of space on a closet wall or door, for example. This type of apparel storage device is also characterized by a hanger support member which is mounted on the base member and covers a channel formed in the base member and providing clearance for movement of linkage interconnecting the respective hanger bars.
This type of device must be manufactured at reasonable cost in order to be a marketable item and at the same time be constructed to have a pleasing appearance, since it is often considered an impulse purchase type of product. On the other hand, the device must be functionally superior and easy to install. To this end certain improvements have been considered desirable but have heretofore been unrealized prior to the development of the present invention.